Trials, Tribulations, and Assassinations
by Styxswimmer
Summary: About a month after the Seige Max sends Alec and another X-5 out to complete two separate missions. But there's more than meets the eye to the X-5 and Alec. Character Death, Rate M for a reason. Choices must be made that will change everything.


**Trials, Tribulations, and Asassinations**

Carmen sighed as she dropped her luggage in her hotel room, traffic had been horrible and she was tired as hell. She walked out onto the balcony, leaning against the railing and inhaled, she looked at Cleveland, it was nothing special in the day but was gorgeous at night. She heard the familiar ringtone of 'Country Line' by Sugarland and opened her cellphone.

"Carmen." She needed no more words, besides she tried to speak as little as possible.

"Hey boo." Original Cindy, of course, she was calling to check in.

"Hey Cin. Sorry about not calling, I just got in."

"No prob suga, just makin' sure its all good. What's your gig in Cleveland?"

"Max wants me to get some intel on a mogol here."

"What about Alec?"

"He got a job up in Toldeo, not sure what, oh and speaking of, I need to call him."

"Ah, you and him gonna meet up and do some major hookin' up?" Original Cindy laughed.

"Dunno, he just wants me to let him know if I get in all right." Carmen said and smiled to herself.

"Aiight boo, I'll talk to ya later."

"Aiight. Peace." Carmen said as she closed the phone. She popped in Sugarland's C.d. in the palyer and sat down on the couch, calling Alec's cell. It rang twice and he picked up, answering in that silky baritone that she loved. "Hey." Carmen whipsered the single word that, with her, held a thousand meanings.

"Carmen, good trip?" Alec asked, she could hear the T.V. in the background.

"Not particularly."

"Why not?"

"Traffic was hell, my legs hurt from the motorcycle, and I'm tired." Carmen said with little inflation.

"But not exhausted?" Alec's voice held more than just pure, harmless questioning and concern for her wellbeing.

"No, not exhausted." Carmen said and couldn't help the smile that crept onto her full ruby-red lips.

"Maybe I should tire you out." Alec said and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'll tell you what Alec, you get here in two hours, in this traffic, then I'll you do whatever you want to me."

"You even mean..."

"Yes, I even mean **that**." Carmen had to avoid laughing, she could just see his golden-green eyes get big at the very thought.

"See you in tow hours." Alec said and hung up. _I can't believe he's actually going to attempt this._ Carmen thought to herself as she hung up and sat herself on the table and began to strip off her clothes and head to the shower. Carmen emerged from her shower an hour later, she decided she might as well change her hair color, so she set to that, thrity minutes later she had hot pink hair with ice blue highlights. Carmen pulled on an emerald green dress that went ot her thighs and matching green shoes. She leaned against the railing on the balcony and closed her blue gray eyes. She felt the wind swirld around her and caress her cheeks, a faint blush surfacing through the golden tan.

Carmen lost track of time, she leaned into the railing, jsut feeling the life of the city below her. She noticed her C.d. changing to Evanescence and 'Wake me up inside' began to play. She also heard the click of her lock and the soft footsteps that led over to the balcony where she rested. Strong arms encircled her and she leaned against the chest at her back. A baritone whisper reached her hears as she felt his hot breath blowing teasingly onto the sensative area below her ear.

"I'mhere."

"Quite obvious." Carmen drawled off saracastically, still being a women of few words. "Two hours exactly."

"Traffic wasn't that bad."

"Really?"

"No, it was hell, I was only hoping to see you, I finished my job, and you?"

"I only just arrived."

"So I'm taking that as a no."

"And you'd be right." Carmen looked at him over her shoulder and had her lips claimed in a passionate kiss, one such that it stoleher breath. _He obviously didn't forget about the bet._ She turned towards him, never breaking the kiss, and her hands lightly combed through the hair on the nape of his neck. Alec pushed her hungrily against hte railing and moved closer to her, mkaing Carmen heat up; and he knew it. They eventually had to break the kiss, even transgenics had to breath sometime, and he gazed into her lust fogged blue gray eyes. Before he knew it, she had claimed his lips in a vicious kiss. She jumped up onto his body, wrapping her legs around his waist, with such a force taht it knocked him backwards and into her suite. He back up into her bedroom and felt his knees hit he bed, before he tumbled onto it, with her on top of him.

"Did you miss me?" Alec asked, smirking from beneath her, she glared at him for a omment and then she kissed him again. Alec sat up with her, causing her dress to ride up just before the panty line. He pushed her against hte wall and heard her low moan of pleasure. He dropped her from his waist and pushed her against the wall, facing away from him, and he pinned her hands above her head.

Carmen whined uncertainly and felt the stitching pain in her shoulders at the poisitin in which her hands were being held. Alec, sensing her apprehension, began to drop kisses along her neck. She gave a plasured whimper and he smiled into her flesh, before biting it and listening to her heart beat double.

"A-Alec, w-what are you d-doi-ing?" Carmen panted out while trying to catch her vreath.

"I'm making you feel good, you want it don't you? You want to ride through the waves of passion, a bombardment of orgasms, and an onslaught of pleasure? You want to feel your body pushed against my own, singing each other's names in ecsatcy? We both know you want it Carmen, want me." Alec pushed his body as close as possible and suckled her earlobe. He pressed his hard errection into her back to shower her just how much he wanted her.

Carmen had lost all ability to think or otherwise know what she was doing, but everything Alec had enumerated of her was true. She could do nothing but let out a prolonged moan. Alec smirked, but he wasn't goign to let her off so easily.

"Say it Carmen." Alec's scintillating baritone spoke for her to tell him of her want for him. "Tell me the truth." He brushed his fingers over her opening as incentive when she remained silent. "Lover..." He whispered teasingly.

"You--you're right...I want you, so bad Alec. I try to resist you, but I always end up coming back. The truth is there is no feeling like when you're inside me filling me to completion. When your away I miss you, but in your presence I melt and can only think of faling apart in your arms." Carmen breathed heavily, her head falling back onto his shoulder.

"God, you so beautiful, you know that?" Alec groaned into her neck and thrust a finger into her hot, inviting core. Her moan was enough to send him over the edge, he dropped his pants to the ground and thrust his pulsing cock into her wanton core, making sure to keep a tigh thold on her hands, and heard her cry of ellation. He continued to thrust into her at a frantic pace, which seh met him thrust for thrust. He felt her collapse, oragasm coming hard, and three thrusts later Alec followed her into the white hot oblivion.

When Alec had recovered somewhat he slid out of her and carried her over to the bed, laying her underneath the covers before sliding in himself. He pulled her close, but not too close, and listened as her erratic breathing became deep and even as she fell asleep. But four hours later, Carmen's cellphone began to ring. She groaned and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, am I speaking to Miss Carmen Smithson?" The female voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"You left your information at the front desk, I"m with Mr. Calarione's office. CAn you come in tomorrow at six?"

"Yeah, I"ll be there." Carmen said as she hung up and turned her back to see Alec's green eyes staring back at her.

"What was that about?"

"My mark's office, I meet him tomorrow at six. So we've got an entire day to kill." Carmen said as she smiled wickedly.

"Mm-hmm." Alec said as he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, she however, broke the kiss with a yawn and he smiled. "G'ahead, sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up." Alec said as he stroked her heair, as she laid herself on his chest and quickly fell asleep.

A/N: There's the first chapter, let me know what you think. This takes place about a month or so after the Seige.


End file.
